villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Queen (Resident Evil)
The Red Queen Computer System was a was a highly advanced and self-aware computer created by the Umbrella Corporation. It was first seen during the "Beginnings 1" scenario from Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. Its primary objective is overseeing and protection of Umbrella assets. Secondary objective is protection of Umbrella officer lives. Its third objective is unknown because Albert Wesker destroyed the computer screen before it was revealed. The Red Queen state-of-the-art supercomputer appears as was the main antagonist of the movie Resident Evil and its holographic avatar was modeled after Angela Ashford, daughter of Dr. Charles Ashford, the head programmer. She was designed to monitor The Hive's activities, employees, experiments, and the T-Virus. History ''Resident Evil'' It was originally integrated into the Arklay Laboratory but was moved away by Sergei Vladimir during the t-Virus outbreak in 1998. Albert Wesker first met the Red Queen in that same year. While trying to retrieve Umbrella's information through a computer, the Red Queen cut off his access and introduced herself. This caused Wesker to destroy the computer's monitor in a moment of anger and to vow take revenge on the Red Queen. It was last seen by Wesker in the Russian Facility, where he managed to save the entire Umbrella history into a single Red Queen integrated disk. He then erased the computer's memory, finally claiming his revenge on it. ''Resident Evil'' (film) During the T-Virus outbreak Besides The Hive, the Red Queen's system also expanded through the Mansion. During the t-Virus outbreak, her primary defenses were activated, locking everyone inside to prevent the virus from escaping. She proceeded to flood the laboratories, stop the elevators, and killed everyone inside with Halon gas. Outside of the Hive, a nerve gas was released, rendering security operatives, Alice and Spence Parks unconscious and without memory of prior events. When a commando team sent by Umbrella arrived at the Hive to investigate the loss of communication from the workers there, several team members were killed in the Queen's chambers after her self defense systems went "online". When Alice and Chad Kaplan entered the chamber, they disabled her main circuit breakers in order to prevent her from rebooting. Before she is shut down, the Queen declares that they would die because of their interference. When mysterious monsters began to emerge in the compound, the mission became a fight for survival. Under the threat of being disabled completely, the Red Queen is forced to show the team a way out of the Hive. Shut Down The Red Queen wasn't heard from again until Alice, Matt Addison, and Rain Ocampo were the only remaining survivors, trapped in a locked laboratory. She explains that if they wanted to escape the Hive before lockdown (or the licker reaches them), she would require the life of the second to the last surviving Umbrella Commando, Rain, as she was infected with the virus. Alice pleaded with the computer to let them all out, due to the discovery of the Anti-Virus on the train, but the Queen replied negatively, saying "it's a risk I cannot take." When Alice refused to comply with the Queen's request, she then demanded Alice kill Rain. Even though Rain pleaded Alice multiple times to do it, Alice refused, and instead smashed the computer screen with an axe to silence her. To their surprise, the computer was suddenly disabled by Chad Kaplan, who was thought to be dead, shutting her down for good. Flaws When a vial of the t-Virus was discovered shattered in the laboratory, The Red Queen showed no remorse in her actions as she killed all of the employees. She was willing to prevent the spread of the virus at all costs, even if there was the smallest chance of curing the infection (the anti-virus had a 50% chance of successfully curing the infection, depending on how much time has passed). It should be noted that she was overzealous in some of her actions and completely passive in other instances, which indirectly and directly led to the Umbrella Special Commando Squad investigation. After the t-Virus was reported leaked, a safe option would have been to warn the researchers, who would cultivate the Anti-virus and save everyone. Instead, she proceeded to exterminate the researchers. Another failure she made was not reporting the leak to Umbrella. Had she reported that the virus had escaped and she had to kill the Hives population, Umbrella may not have sent in the research team to investigate in the first place. These failures she made allowed the virus to continue to spread, resulting in the infestation and later destruction of Raccoon City and the Global T-Virus outbreak which infected the majority of life itself. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mature Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains